


rewind

by woojin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parties, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojin/pseuds/woojin
Summary: everytime they locked eyes, the lights fade out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of kelela's rewind and it's short so sorry fidnfoufgnrgb

the lights were dim and the music was loud. as if one sense was heightened, the other taken away.

doyoung couldn’t see. there’s an aura of mystery in the air as the bodies in the club clash and rub and hit. 

he couldn’t remember why ten dragged him there. he couldn’t remember why he said yes, maybe because he was needing to go out, meet people, see something new.

he decided to sit down, get some rest, because god knows where the hell his friends were, and to be honest, doyoung would much rather not have something to worry about.

he downs the drink he orders and sits in silence. his own silence, of course. he can’t help but feel like he should be having fun.

he isn’t.

he’s not much of a party person, to be fair, not like yuta or youngho. he’s not like ten, who sees fun in everything. 

“you alright?”

doyoung turns around. staring at him was a man with bright white hair, gleaming in the lights despite how dark they were. his clothing was black, all black. 

“i’m fine.”

“you don’t look like it.” the man sits down.

“yeah, well, i don’t need someone i don’t know worrying about me.” he gets up.

he touches doyoung’s shoulder. “hey. i think it’s better you talk to someone that doesn’t know you. get an unbiased opinion.”

doyoung thinks he’s paralysed. he can’t free himself from this position, with the man’s touch ingrained.

they stay like that for a while, frozen in time.

“wanna dance?” he asks.

“i don’t dance.” doyoung says.

“it helps you to forget. live a little.” he replies, dragging doyoung to the floor.

he leads doyoung; to him it feels like a ballroom dance, not being drunkenly led on by someone who he’s oddly drawn to.

he feels like he’s gliding him across the floor, despite the close proximity of them and the other people. when he holds doyoung close, the music slowing, their hearts pounding, their hands slide across each other, holding each other close, mouths near.

they’re sweating, the beads plastering on both their foreheads. doyoung loves the thrill. the arousal was pooling in his body.

“so, your name?” 

“doyoung. kim doyoung.”

“lee taeyong.” he giggled, a childish one. doyoung smiled.

the lights completely faded. the room is dark. there’s screams of pleasure as the pitch black room continues the music.

doyoung feels taeyong’s presence. he knows that taeyong feels his too.

but when the lights turn on, he’s gone.

he’s searching for him, running across the hall. the vicinity of them still lingers, and it anchors on doyoung’s body. 

he goes outside, the woods behind the building swarming in the wind. the stars are still in place. time hasn’t stopped. life is still going on.


End file.
